


Clueless Affection

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Summary: Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #1

(Joey's pov)

" Pacey, you want to tell me just what the hell you were thinking?", I yell out in anger when he walks out of the principals office finally. How can Pacey be so stupid? He picked a fight with Matt Caulfield, why the hell would he do that? Sometimes I wonder what goes on in Pacey's head. What good did he think pounding on Matt would do?

" I was thinking that I want to punch the guy who defaced your painting.", defends Pacey as the two of us walk down the hall way and outside of school together. That's what this is about? Pacey want to beat up the guy that ruined my painting? God he is such an idiot! What did he really think that was going to solve? Yeah, I was upset about what happened. But I don't need Pacey fighting my battles for me.

" You're such an idiot Pacey, you almost got suspended!", I snap at him unable to control my frustration. If Pacey was really that angry about what happened to my painting, he should have just found proof that it was Matt Caulfield and turned him into Principal Green. Unfortunately Pacey doesn't have a rational thought in his head.

" Whats so wrong with wanting to defend you, Joe?", questions Pacey with a frown. There's nothing wrong with you wanting to defend me Pace. But there is something wrong with you getting into a fight with someone over me. Especially when its on school grounds. How could he have possibly thought that was a good idea?

Glaring up at Pacey, I shove at him angrily," I don't need you to defend me, Pacey! I'm a big girl."

Stumbling backwards, Pacey guards himself from my slaps," So, what? I'm a jerk for wanting to kick the crap out of the guy who made you cry Joe?"

" Yes! Pace, I don't need you to fight my battles for me.", I remark with an agitated sigh. If Pacey was concerned about how upset I was, he should have just came and talked to me. I'd much rather be consoled by Pacey than have to hear from Dawson that he picked a fight with another guy for defacing my painting. I don't need to be the source of Pacey's twisted good deed for the day.

" Shouldn't you be thanking me? I was right Joey, Matt Caulfield is the one who ruined your painting and he's getting expelled.", points out Pacey in his own defense. He actually expects me to thank him? For what? I don't understand Pacey sometimes. Why would he think that I would be happy that he almost got suspended? If Pacey got suspended or worse, I would feel like it were my fault. That would only make things worse. I get Pacey was doing what he thought was right but, did he have to fight with someone over me?

" Yeah and your stupidity almost got you kicked out with him Pace.", I yell in response unable to control my emotions. If Pacey got kicked out of school, he'd have to repeat his junior year all over again. He's barely passing now, I'm not sure he'd want to be stuck in Cape side high school another two years. Am I angry that my mural was ruined? Yes. But do I approve with Pacey's methods of extracting justice? No.

" I give up. I do what I think is right and somehow I'm the bad guy, I can't win with you Joe.", remarks Pacey in defeat before turning to walk off. Unsure what else to do, I walk after him. While I might be upset with Pacey, the last thing I want him to do is leave thinking that I hate him. I don't hate Pace, I'm just a little disappointed in him right now. Pacey should know by now that fighting isn't going to get him anywhere. I have to stop Pacey, we need to talk and he needs ice for his eye. ….


	2. Love wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #2

(Pacey's pov)

Blocking my path, Joey places a hand on my chest to stop me from leaving," no, wait Pacey. You have a busted lip and a black eye. You should probably clean that out and ice your eye, I'll help."

Staring down at Joey when she touches a wet clothe to my bottom lip, I wince as she holds a bag of ice to my eye," I don't get you, Potter. I thought you were mad at me."

" I'm not mad at you, Pacey.", remarks Joey while cleaning up my busted up bottom lip. She's not mad at me? Did I just hear Joey right? If she's not angry with me, then why the hell was she just hitting and screaming at me? I swear this girl can be so confusing at times. First she acts as though she hates me, and now she's acting like she cares about me? What the hell is that about?

" Yeah, well you could have fooled me Joe.", I mutter mostly to myself. Groaning when she slaps my chest, I think twice about making any other wise comments in Joey's presence This girl can sure become violent and quick. Somehow I always seem to learn that lesson the hard way. Case in point? Well, I'd say this afternoon is a good enough example.

" I just don't understand what goes through your mind sometimes Pace.", admits Joey with a tired sigh before touching her finger tips to my bruised cheek. Closing my eyes briefly, I shutter as a tingling sensation makes its way throughout my entire body. Joey's had this effect on me for a while, each time the two of us accidentally touch, my senses seem to go wild. Joey has the ability to drive me crazy without even trying.

" I don't know, Potter. I saw how hurt you were and wanted to pound Matt Caulfield for what he did.", I confess as I once more open my eyes. Joey seems to be inspecting my wounds. I forgot how gentle her touch could be. She's being extra careful, almost as though she's afraid she'll hurt me. Damn, I wish I could get into fights over Joey more often. I've never once seen her so concerned for me as she is right now.

Cleaning up my lip once more, Joey touches a hand to my face," Well, thanks Pacey. Its wasn't necessary, but thanks. You're a good friend."

Startled when Joey leans up to kiss my cheek, I tense in my spot,"...Your welcome, Joe."

" Well, I should probably go. Bessie's probably wondering where I am, see you around Pace.", calls Joey over her shoulder as she takes off down the street. Well, damn. I was not expecting that to happen at all. Joey just kissed me. Sure it was only on the cheek, but she still kissed me. Huh, all I had to do was fight a guy for a kiss? Why the hell didn't I think of this sooner? Damn, I should probably sit down for a while. I'm feeling a little light headed currently. Apparently Joey has that effect on me lately as well. Who would have guessed I would ever develop feelings for Josephine Potter? Its a strange world that we live in I guess. ….(End Pacey's pov)


	3. Denials not a river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #3

(Jen's pov)

" Pace...Pacey, earth to Pacey! Are you alright?", I question before waving my hands in front of his face. What is with Pacey these days? Its as though he's on another planet. He barely pays attention to anything anyone else has to say anymore. He's been finding reasons to hangout with Joey whenever possible. If my suspicions are correct, I think Pacey has a thing for dear Joey Potter. I'm not surprised though, almost every guy this girl comes into contact with developes feelings for her. For the life of me I just do not get it.

" What? Oh, uh yeah. I'm fine, whats up?", grumbles Pacey as he blinks the dazed look in his eyes away. Wow he is seriously out of it today. I have never seen Pacey like this before. The poor boy has it bad for Joey. Lately its as though he can't concentrate of think straight whenever she's around. Of course Joey is completely oblivious though. She's too focused on her new budding relationship with college boy, AJ.

" Is there something wrong with you?", I ask with a look of concern. What has gotten into Pacey? Why is he so distracted all of a sudden? Catching a glimpse of Joey walking into the lunch room out of the corner of my eye, I can't help but laugh to myself. Ah, I should have known better. Speak of the devil and she appears I guess. Seems Miss Potter is whats got Pacey in a state of confusion. I should have known better.

" No, nothings wrong with me Jen.", comments Pacey just barely paying attention to a word I've been saying. I'll bet I could ask him to have sex with me right now and he wouldn't even hear me. Why doesn't Pacey just get it over with and tell Joey how he feels about her already? Drooling over her from a distance doesn't really seem to be helping the poor guys cause.

Raising an eye brow in amusement, I pick at the fries on my plate," Really? Then why have you been staring at Joey ever since she walked into the lunchroom?"

Shaking his head in confusion, Pacey regards me with a frown," I was not."

" Help me out Jack.", I comment with a smirk. Jack's not an idiot. He definitely caught Pacey staring at Joey more then once. He'll back me up on this for sure. Why can't Pacey just admit that he has feelings for Joey? We're all friends here. Its not as though anyone is going to judge him. Maybe he is afraid of Dawson finding out. That would make sense. Especially since Joey did used to date Dawson. But that was months ago, they haven't been together since last spring and it the middle of November now.

" Pace, you were definitely checking out Potter. I caught you red handed and its not the first time either.", agrees Jack with an amused laugh before tossing a fry in Pacey's direction. Yes! See? I knew that wasn't just me whose noticed, Jack has too. Pacey can't deny it either because he know that we'll both call him out on it.

" Call me crazy, but I think you like her. Don't you Pace? Its ok to admit it, I won't say anything or make fun of you.", I assure much to his disliking. Who am I kidding, I'm totally going to make fun of Pacey. He likes Joey for god sake. Last I checked, they were sworn enemies. How do you wind up falling for someone you claim to despise? I guess all that hate was really just pent up sexual frustration. Maybe Joey doesn't hate Pacey as much as she claims either.

" What? Yeah, right. You're way off base Jen, I don't like Joey.", denies Pacey with a roll of his eyes. Please who are you trying to fool Witter? Does he seriously take me for an idiot? He can lie to himself all he wants but he can't lie to me. I have seen the way Pacey looks at Joey. How he finds reasons to be around her or help her out in any way possible. I'm not an idiot.

Pushing my empty tray away, I offer Pacey a knowing smile," Am I Pace?"

Finishing the last of his lunch, Jack takes a drink from his soda." If you like Joey, its ok to admit it. I won't hold it against you just because you date my sister Pace."

" Once again, I don't like Joey. Will you drop it?", remarks Pacey in a gruff tone that says he means business. Whoa, he must really not want to talk about it right now. Can't say that I really blame him. It must suck having feelings for a girl who probably has no idea that you exist. He should just be upfront with joey once and for all, what could it possibly hurt?

" Fine, be in denial Pacey. But I'm rarely wrong about these things.", I point out with a mere shrug of my shoulders. Pacey might be able to fool himself, but he isn't fooling anyone else. The sooner he fesses up to how he feels about Joey the better. Besides who knows? For all Pacey knows, maybe Joey likes Pacey back but doesn't realize it just yet. Anything is possible after all. I mean after all who would have ever thought that Pacey would develop feelings for Joey of all people? I certainly didn't. ….(End Jen's pov)


	4. Cover up and deceive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #4

(Joey's pov)

" Rarely wrong about what Jen?", I question as I walk up toward the lunch table and set my tray down. Why do I always seem to show up at the end of what sound likes a good conversation? Maybe if I didn't always get side tracked in my art class, I wouldn't always show up so late to lunch. Speaking of my art class, I can't believe that I managed to smudge paint on my forehead yet again. Guess that's the price I'll have to pay for getting carried away in my work once again.

" The fact that its supposed to rain today, Jen thinks she's a weather lady all of the sudden.", pipes in Pacey before either Jack or Jen have a chance to answer. What is he even talking about? I seriously doubt that they were talking about the weather. Pacey is such a bad liar when it comes to trying to hide things. Whatever, if they don't want to tell me the truth, that's fine with me.

Sitting down next to Pacey, I give him a weird look before shrugging," ...Ok, forget I asked. Whats everyone doing tonight?"

Snatching fries from my plate, Jen munches on them," Jack has a date and I'm hanging out with Dawson."

" Its not a date, Jen. Its just coffee.", corrects Jack before turning a light shade of red. Aww, Jack has a date? That's great! Its about time that he got back out there. I wonder who the lucky fellow is? Whoever this mystery guy is, I'm sure he'll have a great time with Jack. Jen's hanging out with Dawson? Huh, I wonder if the two of them are seeing one another again and just not saying anything. This is the second weekend in a row that the two of them are hanging out together. Not that I care or anything. I'm over Dawson. In fact, I'm seeing someone else. AJ is a really nice guy, we have been seeing one another for the past two months. He goes to college at Boston University, that's actually where we met.

" Well, I have to babysit Alexander. AJ was supposed to stop by to keep me company, but he can't make it.", I remark with a sigh before picking at what left of my fries. This isn't the first time that AJ has canceled on me either. Its actually becoming a recurring thing. We'll make plans and then he'll cancel on me last minute. Its not his fault though. He's in college after all, writing papers and getting good grades on them are what he's supposed to be focused on.

" Ah, isn't that a shame. Oh well, maybe next time Joe.", mumbles Pacey from beside. Frowning to myself, I regard him with a scowl briefly. What is Pacey's problem? Why does he never have anything nice to say whenever it comes to AJ? What could Pacey possibly have against the guy? He has only meant him once or twice. From my knowledge AJ was nothing but nice to the gang both times that he met them briefly.

" Actually, Pace. I was kind of hoping that you would help me babysit Alexander? He really seems to like you a lot.", I inquire with raised eyes brows as I look over at Pacey with a hopeful smile. Its a lost cause, I know. But I'm really hoping that Pacey will just see that I really need him and want to help me out. Alexander loves Pacey for some odd reason. Whenever Pacey comes over, Alexander will spend hours giggling, drooling and playing with him. In his own way Pacey is like a gigantic kid himself, this could explain why he gets along so well with Alexander.

Sighing to himself when Jen kicks him under the table, Pacey turns his attention to me," You really think I have nothing better to do on a Friday night than help you babysit Potter?"

Poking at the last of my lunch, I sink back in my seat," If you don't want to help me Pacey, it's fine." (End Joey's pov)

(Pacey's pov)

" Hold on, Joe. I never said I wouldn't help.", I point out after Jen once again kicks me in the shin. Damn that girl is really annoying at times. She really wants me to admit that I like Joey already doesn't she? I can't do that though. Joey isn't exactly single at this point and time. I'm fairly certain that if I were to tell Joey how I felt? She would probably wind up laughing in my face and rejecting me.

" So, you will then?", asks Joey with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. How could I say know to Joey? I would be an absolute idiot to say no to a nights worth of alone time with Joey. Lately I have been looking for any reason I can find to spend time with her. Lets face the girl has an uncanny knack for driving me crazy without even needing to try.

" What time do you want me over, Potter?", I question before taking a drink from my soda. Sneaking a glance over at Jen and Jack, I roll my eyes at their wide smirks plastered across their faces. Looks like I just made the two of them very happy. Maybe Jen is right, I should start trying to show Joey how I feel about her. While I might be able to tell her right now, I could at least show her that she has other options than college guy and Dawson.

" Thanks Pacey, you're the best! I owe you big time. It will be fun, we'll order pizza, you can stay over and when Alexander's asleep we can watch movies.", gushes Joey with an excited smile on her face. And there's the look, the one that never fails to make me melt in my tracks. Guess its probably a good thing that I'm sitting down right now, something tells me if I weren't I would probably have fallen by now since my knees seems to have gone weak.

Unsure what to do when Joey hugs me, I awkwardly return the gesture," Sounds like a plan Potter, I'll just come home with you after school."

Grinning happily at Pacey, Jen finishes the last of her coke," Sounds like you two have quite a night ahead of you." …...(End Pacey's pov)


	5. Baby sitting duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #5

(Joey's pov)

" Pacey, I asked you to help me watch Alexander.", I complain as I search the kitchen for a bottle for Alexander. Coming up empty, I look in the cabinets for a clean one to make him one. I'm slowly developing a head ache no thanks to Pacey and my little devil of a nephew. What is Pacey doing in there with him? Between the two of them they're both making an incredible amount of noise and its really annoying.

" I am Joey, we're playing.", calls Pacey from the living room as the two of them bang on what sounds like a pot. You're playing? That is not playing Pacey. All your doing is driving me crazy. If you want to live to see the light of tomorrow than I suggest you take whatever it is that Alexander has away from him and try playing a quieter game with him.

" Then why is he banging that pot with a wooden spoon?", I ask with a frown making its way across my features. Of all the thing to give Alexander, Pacey chose to let him play with a pot and wooden spoon. What the hell was he thinking? Oh, I know exactly what he was thinking. What is the quickest way I can annoy the hell out of Joey? Well congratulations Pace, you chose wisely and have thus far succeeded.

" Because he's a drummer in a rock and roll band.", joke Pacey with an amused smile on his face. Leave it to Pacey to make wise cracks at a time like this. You know, if I thought for a second that I could handle watching Alexander by myself then I would gladly ask Pacey to leave. Unfortunately I can't so here I am stuck with Pacey Witter on a Friday night annoying me to no end. It truly is the one thing that he does best.

Heating up a bottle of milk for Alexander, I frown in agitation," Couldn't you find something quiet to do with him, Pacey? Please."

Taking the pot and spoon from Alexander, I pick him up," Like what Joe?"

" I don't know, what about hide and seek?", I suggest while waiting for the microwave to go off so I can take Alexander's bottle out and let it cool down. Sometimes I wonder if Alexander knows what he's doing. For a one year old he's really smart for his age. He certainly knows how to press my buttons. He's exactly like Pacey in that way. They both know what to do to aggravate me without even having to try.

" Joey, he's only one.", reminds Pacey before picking up Alexander and rocking him in his arms. Wow, Pacey is really good with him. I have never seen Alexander become so attached to someone like he has with Pacey. All he has to do is just pick him up and he'll stop fussing and crying. Whenever I pick up Alexander all he does is cry and yell louder.

" Fine, just no more banging pot, please?", I beg with a tired look in my eyes. Walking over toward Pacey, I hand him Alexander's bottle. Smiling when he give the bottle to him, I watch as Alexander quickly drinks down the warm milk. Poor little guy must have really been thirsty. I have never seen him finish a bottle that quickly. If he's that thirsty I'll bet he's even more hungry.

" I could live with that, Joe. How about air planes? Alexander loves that game.", comments Pacey before holding Alexander sideways in his arms. Laughing as Pacey flies him around the entire house, I try not to roll my eyes. Now I know why Pacey is Alexander's favorite person. Look at the two of them? Pacey is as much of a kid as Alexander is. He's going to make a great father someday.

Watching Pacey as he spins around with Alexander in his arms, I can't help but smile," He really likes you, Pace. Look at him."

Stopping when there's a knock on the door, Pacey peeks out the window," Pizza guys here Joe."

" I'll be there in a second Pacey, I have to get the money.", I call before running into the kitchen to find the money that Bessie left for me. Rushing back into the living room I stop in my tracks when I find Pacey's already paid the pizza guy. What is he doing? He doesn't have to pay for anything, he's helping me out not the other way around.

" I got it Joe, don't worry.", offers Pacey with a smile before moving so I can grab the pizzas from the delivery guy. I don't get Pacey sometimes. I ask him to help me babysit on a Friday night and he agrees with no complaints or arguments. Now he is paying for my dinner when he doesn't have to do so? What has gotten into him lately?

" You don't have to do that Pacey, but thanks. That was really nice of you.", I confide before walking into the living room with the boxes of pizza in my arms. Placing them onto the table, I walk into the kitchen and grab plates, a fork and knife. If Alexander is going to have pizza for dinner too, I'm cutting up his slice. Last time when I didn't he made a huge mess all over with it.

Placing Alexander in his high chair, Pacey helps me cut a slice into bite size pieces for him," I wanted to Joey, relax. Don't mention it, sit down and eat. I'll feed the little guy."

Pouring soda for both Pacey and myself, I grab a slice of pizza and place it on my plate," Thanks Pacey, I really owe you for agreeing to help me babysit him tonight. You're the best.", I confide with a grateful smile on my face. Making a plate for Pacey as well, I set it down in front of him. Pacey has been real helpful tonight. I'm really glad that he decided to come over and help me. If he didn't I would probably be going insane on my own with Alexander right about now. ….(End Joey's pov)


	6. Bitter resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #6

(Pacey's pov)

" I'm really glad you're here Pacey, you've been a lot of help tonight.", confesses Joey with a grateful smile on her face. Where else would I be? Its not as though I had anything else to do tonight. Besides, I would rather spend time with Joey any day of the week. I would never admit this to Jen or Jack because they would never let me live it down, but I like Joey.

" Your not upset AJ couldn't make it?", I ponder mostly to myself before biting into yet another slice of pizza. God, I really hate that guy. What could Joey possibly see in him anyway? So he is in college, who gives a damn. Suddenly that makes him attractive, profound and deep? Please Joey doesn't need a guy like AJ, what could he possible offer her that I couldn't?

" Well, yeah. But its not his fault he has to write a paper.", admits Joey while cutting up another small slice of pizza to feed to Alexander. Man that little guy can sure eat. He's already on his second slice of pizza. Look how adorable he is, Alexander is almost completely covered in pizza sauce. Joey's not much cleaner herself no thanks to the little runt. She has sauce all over her shirt and a little on her cheek, she actually looks kind of cute right now.

" Is that what he told you?", I question with a roll of my eyes and a bitter laugh. If that's not the lamest excuse that I have ever heard, I'm not sure what is. He has a paper to right? That's why he can't come to see Joey tonight? Please, he could have taken one night away from his studies to come down here and see her. What would it have killed him to delay his paper one night.

Taking a bite from her slice of pizza, Joey glances over at me," Whats that supposed to mean Pacey?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, I pour myself a drink," Nothing, I just think that's a lame excuse is all Potter."

" What do you have against AJ? What has he ever done to you, Pacey?", asks Joey with a frown before glancing over at me. What do I have against AJ? Honestly, nothing. If he weren't dating you, I would probably like the guy. But he is, and so I hate him for the sole reason that he's with you and I'm not. I mean I know that I would never have a chance with Joey, but that's not to say that I wouldn't have tried to win her over and make her happy if I were ever given the chance.

" Nothing, I just don't like him. I don't have to have a reason to dislike the guy Joe, I just do.", I point out before finishing the last of my pizza slice. Pouring myself another glass of soda, I take a big gulp before setting my cup down. Its not hard to see that I've upset Joey, she's regarding me with a scowl as I speak. She asked me a question though and I answered honestly. What did she expect me to do? Lie to make her feel better? I'm sorry but if that's the case she should have known that was out of the question given our history. ...(End Pacey's pov)


	7. Change the subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #7

(Joey's pov)

Placing my plate in the sink, I frown to myself," Fine, whatever Pace."

Helping me with the dishes, Pacey dries some plates," What do you see in that guy?"

" Why do you care Pace?", I ask with annoyance in my tone. If he doesn't like AJ that's one thing. But why is he still bringing him up in conversation. He knows that his questions and comments are irritating me. Yet here he is, asking things that are none of his business. If I didn't know any better I would think Pacey was fishing for a reason to get kicked out by me so he wouldn't have to help babysit anymore tonight.

" I don't, I'm just curious Joe.", confides Pacey as he puts the dried dishes back into the cabinets. He's curious? That's his excuse for asking me a million questions about AJ? What exactly does he have to be curious about? I shouldn't have to list the reason that I like AJ. Least of all to Pacey of all people. Its really none of his business what I see in AJ.

" I like him because he has the same interests as me, he's funny, smart and cute.", I acknowledge with the hints of a smile showing on my face. Pacey must have caught it because he's now frowning to himself and rolling his eyes. What is his problem? So I like this guy AJ, big deal. Why does Pacey seem to care so much? If anything you would think that he would be happy for me. I finally found someone who I enjoy spending time with and makes me smile again. Someone whose helping me get over Dawson more and more each day.

" That's all he has going for him?", questions Pacey in sarcasm before once again rolling his eyes. Oooh, you had better watch it Witter. You're treading on thin ice right now. One more wise crack and you're going right through the kitchen table. Think that I'm kidding? Test me, I dare you Pace. If he were smart he would change the subject and quick, he's just stepped on my last nerve.

Not liking where this conversation is going, I fold my arms across my chest," Hows about we change the subject Pace?"

Watching as I pick up Alexander, Pacey follows me into the living room," Are you going to give the little guy a bath? He has pizza sauce all over him."

" Yeah, he's not the only one. Thanks a lot Alexander.", I mumble as I wipe his hands and face down with a cloth. Sometimes I forget how messy Alexander can be when it comes to pizza. Or...well pretty much any kind of food come to think of it. He is one messy, sticky little boy. He's too adorable to be mad at though. Look at the little devil, laughing and smiling as if he's done nothing wrong. Bessie's lucky to have a son like him, he's so good except for when he wants something he's not supposed to have.

" You want to wash up? I'll clean Alexander.", offers Pacey before taking Alexander from my arms. Wow, just when I think that Pacey is a complete jerk he once again goes and proves me wrong. He would really give Alexander a bath just so that I could wash up myself? That was really nice of him to offer to do that for me. Maybe I won't kick Pacey out after all, he really has proven helpful lately.

" Yeah, ok. Thanks Pace.", I smile in relief before making my way upstairs to my room. Rummaging through my closet I find a pair of pajamas to slip into after I wash up. Grabbing a clean towel from the hallway closet, I make my way towards the bathroom. Locking the door behind, I start the tub for a nice hot bath. I deserve one after all. Besides, Pacey will have no problem taking care of Alexander for the next half hour. He's good at keeping the little guy occupied thankfully. ...(End Joey's pov)


	8. Do you regret it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #8

(Pacey's pov)

" Hey Pace, Where's Alexander?...Aren't you going to stay over?", inquires Joey as she walks down stairs to find me getting ready to leave. Joey actually wants me to stay over? I thought she was only kidding earlier when she suggested that I stay the night with her. Could she have actually wanted me to stay over though? Refraining from putting on my jacket, I glance over at Joey with confusion. Unsure what else to do, I sit down on the couch.

" I put him to sleep, he was tired. Do you want me to stay over Joe? I wasn't sure if you did or not.", I say in a gruff tone while waiting quietly for her response. For some odd reason, I find myself wanting her more than ever to say yes. That she wants me to stay. The last thing that I want to do right now is leave. At the same time, if Joey asked me to, I wouldn't exactly have a choice but to.

Searching in the cabinets for a first aide kit, Joey cleans out a cut on her leg," Well, yeah. It will be fun Pacey.

Walking up behind Joey, I inspect her leg gently," What happened Joe?"

" I cut myself in the shower, it hurts like hell. But I'm fairly certain that I'll live Pace.", teases Joey before wincing in pain as my fingers brush lightly over her wounded skin. Wow, that cut is kind of deep. How did she manage to do that? Joey can play tough girl with me, but I'm not blind. I know how fragile she is even though she tries her best to hide this fact. Joey's heart has the ability to break just as easily as the next girls. Maybe even more so considering its already been fractured more than once from Dawson. (End Pacey's pov)

(Joey's pov)

" You alright? Here, let me see Joe.", offers Pacey before carefully examining my leg. What is his deal? Its just a harmless cut. Not like its anything life threatening. I'm not going to bleed out or anything. Its really sweet that he's actually showing concern for me. This is actually strangely uncharacteristic of him. There was a time when Pacey and I couldn't stand to be around one another without throwing insult at each other Its nice to know that we're finally becoming close friends.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey shudders when I kiss her shin softly," what was that for Pacey?"

Sitting down on the couch, I turn the television on low," To make you feel better Joe."

" Oh, well what are we watching?", asks Joey before settling down beside me on the couch. Startled when she cozies up close to me, I hesitantly place my arms around Joey in an awkward embrace. This is a first for the two of us. I've never had Joey this close to me before. Hell, I've never had her in my arms like this either. This feels so right. I wonder if Joey has even the slightest clue of the kind of effects she has on me. The girl drives me absolutely bonkers.

" I was thinking something scary, you up for it Joe?", I challenge with a smirk taking over my features. Its no secret that joey has never been one for scary movies. She'll watch them, sure. But not without covering her eyes and hiding her face a million times. Joey's always been easily frightened, which made spooking her on Halloween or sometimes even just for the hell of it extremely easy and very hilarious.

" Bring it on Pacey. What movie did you pick? Please for the love of god don't say Jaws or I will be forced to cause you physical harm Pace.", remarks Joey with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle. Please as if I would really choose a film we've already seen a million times? Who does Joey take me for, Dawson? She should know me better by now. I thought ahead and chose wisely. I picked a few movies that are sure to spook Joey out.

Smiling to myself, I pull Joey close to me," Cool, we're in agreement. I went with Chain saw Massacre. I thought you would like it."

Throwing a blanket over the two of us, Joey lays her head on my shoulder," Oooh, how original Pace. What are you waiting for? Put the movie in Pace." ….(End Pacey's pov)


	9. Sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #9

(Joey's pov)

" Ok, come on. Time for bed Joey. You're falling asleep. Lets go, upstairs.", orders Pacey before picking me up in his arms. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I glance up at Pacey tired. What does he think that he is doing? We're still watching the movie, its not even half way over. Why is he carrying me? I'm pretty sure that I know how to walk. I don't need Pacey to pick me up like a baby.

" What? No way I'm still watching the movie. I know how to walk Pacey.", I complain while trying and failing to wriggle free from his hold on me. Giving up finally, I decide its best just to let Pacey bring upstairs. I really didn't feel like walking upstairs anyway. If it were up to me I'd have just slept on the couch with Pacey all night. Its nice being in his arms, he's always warm all the time.

Carrying me upstairs to my room, Pacey places me in bed," There you go, all tucked in nice and cozy. See you in the morning Joe."

Grabbing hold of Pacey's hand, I stop him from leaving," Where are you going, Pace?"

" To the guest room Joe.", answer Pacey with a tired look in his eyes. With a shake of my head, I sit up in bed as I look up at him. He can't leave me alone. We just spent the night watching scary movies. Does he honestly think that I want to sleep alone right now? Pacey's staying in here and sleeping near me whether he likes it or not. I'm not exactly giving him a choice in the matter. (End Joey's pov)

(Pacey's pov)

" No, stay. Please, Pace?", pleads Joey with a look of desperation in her eyes. Staring down at my hand in Joey's, I can feel her grip tighten on mine. She really wants me to sleep with her tonight? Wow, I never thought that I would live to see this day. Who would have thought that all it would take was few scary films to have Joey lay in my arms all night? Damn, I should have thought of this sooner.

" You want me to sleep with you? You're such a scaredy cat Potter.", I grumble in reply before kicking out of my shoes and taking off my shirt. Staring down at Joey, I gulp to myself. Is this such a good idea? What if I can't control myself? Seriously, I'm going to be sleeping beside Joey all night. Who knows whats up to pop up. Maybe this is the brightest idea. Its not like I can say no though, its Joey. I would be an idiot if I did.

" Well, normally no. but we just watched four hours of scary movies. ...Thanks, you're the best Witter.", mumbles Joey with relief as she make room for me in bed. Staring down at Joey, I hesitate before climbing in beside her. I'm not all that sure that I can last an entire night in bed beside Joey. This is going to be torturous for me. Her skins so soft and she smells of lavender, my sense are already going wild as we speak. Lay beside her might be the death of me.

Smiling up at me, Joey kisses me on the cheek sweetly," Good night, Pace."

Sighing to myself as Joey pulls me down next to her, I wrap her in my arms," Yeah, your lucky that I like you. Night Potter." ….(End Pacey's pov)


	10. Mixed emotion and signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #10

(Jen's pov)

" Hey Pace, how did things go Friday night?", I ask when I run into him in the hallways. Alright fine, some maybe I didn't run into Pacey so much as stalk him down. I couldn't help myself though. He spent the night entire night with Joey on Friday I want to know everything that happened. One way or another he is going to spill the beans to me.

" They went fine. I helped watch Alexander, we ordered pizza, I put the little guy to bed and we watched movies.", informs Pacey with a smile on his face the entire time. Wow, he seems really happy. Maybe it won't be as difficult as I thought trying to extract information from him. I wonder if anything happened between the two of them. Did Pacey kiss Joey? Did she kiss him? Did they sleep together? Well, fine. I already know the answer to that last one. Joey's not the kind of girl to hop into bed with anyone. She still hasn't lost it yet. She's smart and waiting for the right guy.

" Sounds like you had fun Pace. Did you tell her that you like her?", I can't help but question as I wait excitedly for his answer. The roll of his eyes tells me exactly what I didn't want to hear. How could Pacey not have told her yet? What is he waiting for the right moment? There was no better time then Friday night! He was only alone with her all night long. What is Pacey waiting for? He has to tell her eventually.

" I did, but man is Alexander a handful. ...What makes you so sure of yourself Jen?",inquires Pacey after a moments pause. First of all, I'm never wrong about these kinds of things. Second of all, its the way you stare at her! How else would I know? I've never once seen him look at Andie that way. He looks at Joey as if he would do anything for her. And you know what? He probably would, the guys clearly got it bad for her.

Walking down the hallways with Pacey, I stop at my locker," I've seen the way you look at her Pacey. How quick you were to defend her when her mural was ruined and how easily you caved when asked to help babysit on Friday. You have it bad for Joey, try to tell me I'm wrong."

Rolling his eyes at me, Pacey leans against his own locker," Even if I do like Joey, it doesn't matter. She's with that AJ guy."

" Yeah, but thing have been rocky between them lately. Friday isn't the only day AJ has canceled on Joey. He's bailed on her a few times Pace. Its only a matter of time before Joey becomes tired of being stood up.", I comment truthfully as I gauge Pacey for a reaction. The one I find is one of jealousy and anger. Ha! I knew that Pacey had a thing for Joey. Why would he be this upset if he didn't? Normally if I told Pacey something like that, he wouldn't give a damn. Now I'm certain that he likes Joe, he can deny it all he wants. But I know the truth.

" What do you mean?….Really? I hate that guy. Joey played it off like it was no big deal Friday, but I saw the hurt in her eyes.", growls Pacey in a low voice before kicking at the ground in agitation. Oh my god, Pacey doesn't just like Joey. No, its much more than that. I think that he might actually be in love with her. How could this have happened? I mean, I'm not exactly shocked. I knew Pacey had feelings for Joey. But I didn't know how strong they were until just now. I'm not shocked though, there's something about miss Potter that seems to drive guys wild. I'm not exactly sure what it is though.

" Joey likes you too Pacey, she just doesn't know it yet.", I reassure him with a knowing smirk making its way across my face. Its not hard to see that Joey has feelings for Pacey as well. You don't hate somebody as strongly and those two used to hate one another and not like them just a little. Those two have been hot for one another for a while, they just haven't realized it until recently. My guess is Joey is still clueless to her feelings for Pacey. With hopes that will change sooner or later with a little nudge from Pacey.

" What makes you so sure Jen?", questions Pacey with a curious look in his eyes. What makes me so sure? How about the way Joey always seems to run to you for comfort these days Pace? Wouldn't that tip you off a little that there's a strong chance she likes you as well but just hasn't realized it as of yet. Come on, you had to have noticed all the times she's come running to you when things fell apart for her. Yours always so quick to help too. I think its really cute Pace, I hope things work out for you. You deserve to be happy for once and so does Joey. I think that you would do anything to make her happy because that's just the kind of guy he is. ….(End Jen's pov)

(Two weeks later)

(Pacey's pov)

" Hey Joe, haven't seen you around lately. You alright?", I question before walking up beside her when I spot her by her lonesome. Joey's been kind of distant lately. Is something bothering her that I don't know about? Why hasn't she mentioned anything to me if there was? Does she not want to talk to me about it if there is? If somethings the matter I want to know about it. I hate seeing Joey upset like this. She's not her usual self and I miss her.

" I'm fine Pace. Could you just leave me alone. Please?", asks Joey in a defeated tone before walking off in the opposite direction. No your not fine Joe. Why are you lying to me? I can see it in your eyes. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is. Why doesn't she want to talk to me? Did I do something wrong? No, no. I didn't do anything wrong. Joey would have told me if I was the problem. She has a knack for saying whats on her mind. Its one of the things I love about her.

" You don't look fine, Joey. You're crying. I'm not going anywhere.", I reply with a stern tone. Trying my best to get Joey to meet my eyes, I sigh when she avoids my gaze. What could possibly be bothering her that she doesn't want to talk about? Did something happen that she'd rather I didn't hear about? She's driving me crazy right now. What am I supposed to do just let things go? That's not how I am, I can't let it slide that Joey's upset.

Swiping at her cheeks, Joey hugs her arms to her chest," I don't want to talk about it Pacey. ...Will you stay over? I want you to stay."

Walking up behind Joey, I touch a hand to her shoulder," We won't talk then Joe. Ok, I'll stay Potter. If that's what you want."

Trembling in my arms, Joey buries her face into my chest," AJ broke up with me."

Startled when Joey walks into my arms, I place my arms around her," I always knew that guy was an idiot."

….(End Pacey's pov)

(Joey's pov)

" He said the traveling back and forth was becoming a real hassle.", I explain with tears in my eyes as Pacey hugs me close to him. Yeah, fine so maybe the two of us always driving back and forth was becoming a hassle. That's no reason to break up with me though. I would have been joining him at Boston University in a few months anyway. Guess I wasn't worth the wait though. Maybe I should consider going to Worthington now, I was accepted. Sure its a little more expensive, but I could work a side job to help pay my tuition.

" So he just dumped you, Joe? You're better off without him then, trust me.", comforts Pacey with a sad smile. I wouldn't say he dumped me so much as he said that he didn't want to be with me anymore. This sucks. Why is it every time that I meet a nice guy, and thing are going great everything eventually falls apart. First Jack, then Dawson and now AJ? Why do I even bother putting myself out there? I always wind up hurt in the end.

" Well, no. It was a mutual break up, but I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. What if I'm not meant to be happy Pace?", I question before glancing up at him with a sigh. This seems to be the story of my life these days. Something good happens to me and then, my mom dies, or the Ice House burns down, or my mural is defaced, or whatever guy I'm with decides that they want to break up with me.

Rubbing my back gently, Pacey rests his chin atop my head," Don't you think that you're overreacting Joe?"

Nudging my face into Pacey's shoulder, I cry to myself," I'm serious, Pace. First Dawson leaves me to find himself, and now AJ decides I'm not worth the driving distance."

" You deserve better than them, Joe.", points out Pacey before placing a kiss on my forehead. I deserve better than them? Well, yeah obviously. I deserve a guy that's not going to run out on me at the first signs of trouble. That's not asking too much of a guy is it? I don't really think that it is. I think that's actually very little to ask. But then again I am the one who was just tossed aside once again so what would I know?

" Like who Pacey? Throughout my entire life, there has only been two people that's ever really known me. Dawson and...", I start but quickly stop when I realize what I'm about to say. Oh my god, I was about to admit that Pacey knows me better than anyone else. You know what? Its the truth though, he does. I have been friends with Pacey since we were four, I've known him since before Dawson. He's my oldest friend. Wow, weird how Pacey knows me more than anyone else, especially considering how until just recently we couldn't stand one another.

Interrupting me before I have a chance to finish, Pacey shakes his head with a sigh," Do not say AJ, that guy did not know you Potter. If he did, he never would have let you go the way that he did."

Swiping at my eyes, I glance up at Pacey quietly," Actually, I was going to say you, Pace."

….(End Joey's pov)

(Pacey's pov)

" What is that supposed to mean? You can't say things like that Joey, its not fair.", I frown before pacing back and forth. Joey thinks that I know her better than anything? How can she say a thing like that and not expect me to take it the wrong way? She's driving me up the wall right now. All I want to do is kiss her. I'm running out of reasons why I shouldn't. If she doesn't explain herself soon I just might.

" Nothing, just that you know me Pacey. And why not? Its the truth. I don't see what is so wrong with that.", confides Joey with a look of confusion. You don't find anything wrong with that? That's funny because I find a lot wrong with that. Joey, you can't say things like that to me and assume that they mean absolutely nothing.

Letting out a frustrated huff, I run a nervous hand through my hair," You can't say things like that and expect me not to care, Joe."

Stumbling back when I kiss her, Joey shoves me away," Pacey, what the hell! Why would you kiss me?"

" I don't know, it just felt right Joe. Look, I'm sorry. It will never happen again.", I explain quickly when Joey takes a threatening step toward me. Nearly tripping over my own two feet, I throw my arms up in defense. Uh oh, looks like kissing Potter was a bad decision. She is not happy with me right now. Joey looks like she is about to kill me. What the hell was I thinking? I'm such a moron.

" It just felt right? God, I can't believe you Pacey! You're damn right it won't, how could you just kiss me?", yells Joey with an angry scowl. How could I just kiss you? I don't know. Probably because it is something that I have been wanting to do for a long time and I just couldn't help myself anymore. Do I regret it? Hell no. that was the best kiss I have ever had. I just wish Joey weren't about to kill me for it.

Wincing When Joey slaps at my chest, I try to block her hits with little success," I thought that you wanted me to Joey."

Glaring up at me, Joey pounds on my chest with her tiny fists. Grabbing her wrists gently, I manage to stop her. With a frown she exclaims,"Why the hell would you think that Pacey."

" I don't know, will you stop hitting me Joe? It really hurts, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say?", I ask desperately before chancing a look into her eyes. I sigh when I find, anger, hurt, betrayal and confusion staring back at me. Maybe I didn't fully think things through. What if Joey never speaks to me again now? I don't know what I would do without Joey in my life. I hope that she doesn't hate me, that's the last thing that I want. Why can't she feel the same about me as I do for her? Would it really be so much to ask for? I don't think that it is.

" You're sorry? That is all you have to say? You kissed me and you're sorry? I don't want you to say anything, Pace! I want you to think before you act, is that too much to ask?", inquires Joey in irritation before turning and stalking off in the opposite direction. All that I can do is watch her leave. I know going after her isn't an option. If I went after Joey, we would only argue until one of us said something that we didn't mean. That is the last thing that I want to happen. All I can hope is that Joey won't hate me forever now. ….(End Pacey's pov)


	11. How do I react to this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #14

(Jen's pov)

" Hey Pace, have you seen Joey lately? She's been non existent lately.", I ask as I walk up behind Pacey. Joey has been avoiding everyone lately I wonder what is wrong with her these days. Whenever Jack or I ask if she wants to hangout she always comes up with reasons not to. Something had to have happened that she doesn't want to talk about. The question is what though?

" You're asking the wrong person Jen.", comments Pacey with a frown at mention of Joey's name. Huh, that's weird, those two have gotten fairly close as of recently. I wonder what could have happened to change that? Did they get into another one of their shouting matches? Joey and Pacey are known for arguing with one another. Its the one thing the both of them seem to do best actually.

" I thought you and Joey were getting pretty close? What happened Pace?", I question when curiosity finally gets the best of me. It must be something big if he doesn't even want to talk about it. I have never seen Pacey act like this. He almost looks upset right now. I hope that everything is alright with him and that nothing happened.

" I would rather not talk about it Jen.", grumbles Pacey in a gruff tone. Whoa now that is definitely a first. Pacey not wanting to talk about something? I wonder what could have possibly happened to make him so moody. I'll find out what is going on with the two of them one way or another. I'm good at extracting information.

Raising a confused eye brow, with a laugh I tease," Why? What did you do this time, Pace?"

Regarding me with a frown, Pacey kicks at the ground," I kissed Joey."

" Good for you Pacey, its about time.", I congratulate with a laugh and a smile. I always knew that Pacey had it in him. It was only a matter of time before he made his move on Potter. I'm glad that he finally took a chance and kissed her. Why doesn't he sound excited about things though? Did Joey not react well to him kissing her?

" Joey didn't seem to feel the same way.", mutters Pacey in a bitter tone. Wow, he really doe not sound too about. I guess Joey didn't react too nicely to him kissing her. Poor Pacey. I'm really feeling for him right now. I know how much he likes her. If Joey rejected him, he is probably heart broken right about now. I wish that there were something that I could do to make him feel better.

" Why? What happened Pace?", I inquire in a hesitant manner. I'm pretty sure that I already know what happened, but I need to hear it from Pacey to know for sure. I'm thinking that Joey didn't take Pacey making a move on her out of no where too well. If I know Joey, she was probably yell and hitting him a lot. Not wonder the poor guy is upset.

" She reacted the exact same way I knew that she would, she freaked out Jen.", explains Pacey with a hurt and rejected look in his eyes. My heart really goes out to him right now. I know how hard it must have been for Pacey to put himself out there the way that he did. Then to have Joey freak out on him the way that she did? He must be a wreck right now.

Unsure what to say or do, I pat Pacey on the back," I'm sorry Pace, I can tell you really like her a lot." ….(End Jen's pov)


	12. What'd you do? I kissed her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #15

(Pacey's pov)

" Pacey, can I talk to you?", asks Dawson before sitting beside me at lunch. Glancing up from eating my pudding, I glance in Dawson's direction. Oh great. Dawson isn't exactly someone that I want to see right now. I already feel guilty for what I did. What the hell was I thinking? Why did I kiss Joey. That had to have been hands down the worst thing that I could have ever done. Joey probably hates me right now.

" Yeah, sure. What's up Dawson?", I question while not wanting to meet Dawson's eye. Please don't question me about Joey, please do not question me about Joey. That is the last thing that I need him to do. It is no that Joey and I have been avoiding one another lately. Whenever I show up and Joey's around? She makes just about any excuse that she can think of to high tale it out of here. It was only a matter of time before Dawson and the others noticed the fact that Joey can no longer stand the sight of me these days.

" Do you know what has been going on with Joey lately?", inquires Dawson much to my disliking. What's going on with Joey? She hates me that is what's going on with her. Joey flipped out on me when I kissed her. Its my own fault though. I knew there was a chance that Joey would react the way that she did when I kissed her. Then, like some kind of an idiot I went and took a chance anyway. Now she won't even look at me. What am I supposed to do if she never speaks to me again?

" Why are you asking me Dawson?", I frown before pushing my empty tray away from me. This conversation is the last thing that I want to be having right now. Every time I look in Dawson's direction, I can't help but feel guilty. I'm supposed to be his best friend. How could I have betrayed his trust the way that I did? If Dawson ever found out, he would probably never forgive me. Then I would be down a life long best friend all over a stupid kiss.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Dawson pokes at the contents of his lunch," What do you mean? I'm asking because you and Joey have gotten real close lately, thought maybe she told you something."

Taking a drink from my soda, I scratch at the back of my neck," We're not as close as you think Dawson. I haven't talked to Joey in a week and a half."

" Why? What did you do to tick Joey off this time Pace?", teases Dawson with a playful nudge. What did I do this time? Why does Dawson automatically think that I did something wrong? I'm not all that sure that I like his tone right now. What, so suddenly whenever Joey is upset about something I'm the one to blame? That's a bit of an over statement if you ask me.

" Why does everyone always assume that I did something wrong whenever Joey is upset?", I complain with a hint of agitation in my tone. Fine, so maybe this time I did do something that ticked Joey off. That's not to say that I always agitate her. Joey and I bicker and argue all the time. Its all meant in good fun though. Maybe Joey's just having an off week, did anyone ever consider that? I doubt Joey is going to let something as trivial as a harmless kiss ruin her entire week. Especially if it meant absolutely nothing to her to begin with.

Glancing over at me with arched eye brows, Dawson shakes his head with a laugh, no offense but you do seem to rub Joey the wrong way a lot of the time Pacey."

Frowning to myself, I toss out my empty lunch tray," All I did was kiss her."

" Wait, what did you just say? Did you just say that you kissed Joey?", question Dawson as he now turns his full attention to me now. Crap. Shit! Did I just say that out loud. I am such an idiot! Great, now Dawson knows? What am I supposed to do? Lie? Laugh it off? There's no way he's going to drop things that easily. I might as well tell him the truth and get this over with. Guess I can probably kiss goodbye to my friendship with Dawson.

" What? ….Actually, yeah. I kissed her, I did it be cause I like Joey. I have liked her for a while, Dawson. I'm not exactly sure what came over me, I wasn't thinking straight at the time.", I admit much to not only my surprise but Dawson's as well. There, its out there Dawson knows now. There's no denying it anymore. I like Joey. He was bound to find out sooner or later, better that he hear it from me than from anyone else. ….(End Pacey's pov)


	13. Dawson knows, I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my second Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #16

(Joey's pov)

" Hey Dawson, I was hoping we could...Pacey. Uh, never mind I could always talk to you later.", I remark in an awkward tone at sight of Pacey. Great. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into Pacey. He's kind of the last person that I want to see right now. What the hell am I supposed to do right now? I can't exactly take off running, Dawson would only question me why later. I need to think of a reason to leave and quick.

" Nice to see you too, Joe.", comments Pacey in hurt voice. Risking a glance over at him, I can't help but sigh. Maybe I was a little harsh on Pacey the other day. I shouldn't have yelled and hit him the way that I did. Its just, I was taken by surprise. I wasn't exactly expecting to be kissed by Pacey anytime soon. Once upon a time the two of us couldn't stand one another, now? I'm not so sure anymore.

" Can I ask you something Joey?", asks Dawson from beside me. For a minute, I almost forgot that he was here. I just can't seem to get the sudden guilty feeling out of the pit of my stomach. I didn't exactly do anything wrong though. I didn't kiss Pacey, it was the other way around. He kissed me. It doesn't seem to matter though, I still feel guilty. I can't help thinking that I somehow betrayed Dawson's trust. I'm afraid to look him in the eye right now, I know if I do he'll know something is wrong.

" What about Dawson?", I question hesitantly not really wanting to know the answer. Somehow I feel as though I'm walking into a trap right now. Did Pacey say something to Dawson about what happened between the two of us? ….No, no Pacey wouldn't do something that stupid. Would he? If he did, Dawson is probably furious right now. I should probably proceed with caution for a while until I know what it is he wants to know.

Picking up his backpack, Dawson shoves a few books inside," Did you and Pacey kiss?

Glaring over at Pacey, I slap at his chest," You told Dawson?! Pacey, what the hell?!"

" He is my best friend, Joe. I had to tell him. Besides, I like you and thought you should know.", confesses Pacey truthfully as he looks me in my eyes finally. Unsure what to say, do or even think, I merely stare at Pacey in astonishment. Did he just say what I think he just said? Did I really hear Pacey correctly? He likes me? How? Since when? I don't even know what to say right now. I don't know if I'm angry, or if I'm scared. Dawson is awfully quiet, this can't be a good thing.

" You like me? That is your excuse for kissing me? Well, the feeling is not mutual Pacey. God, I really hate you sometimes you know that!", I lash out in anger before I have a chance to stop myself. The look in Pacey's eyes right now is slowly killing me. Its one of pain and heart ache. I just really hurt Pacey. I am such an idiot! What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't console Pacey, I just rejected him for god sake If I could take back what I just said, I would in an instant. Not knowing what else to do, I take off running. I'm not sure where it is that I'm running to, all I know is that I need to get as from away from here as possible. I can't stand to see the hurt in Pacey's eyes any longer. ...(End Joey's pov)


End file.
